Gold Brick
Gang Arrest - Go to the southeast corner of the block with the basketball court in the middle, then find the grapple point. Climb up, then open the Astro Crate. Assemble and climb up the ladder, the pry open the door and enter. Climb up to the roof to find the Audio Scan point. The gang will go to the basketball court. Robbery Arrest - The Criminal Scan point is on the Free Run course. After passing over the tennis court, go left and drill the tile floor to find the scan point. ATM - Northwest of the train station, near the red cafe. Vehicle Stealing - Once you get a helicopter, fly it to the east part of the district and drop down onto the crash pad (it's on top of an auto store). Pry open the skylight to start the mission. The drop-off point is in Fresco. Precious Boulder - This one's mean. Go on the train tracks and drive to the west through the tunnel until you reach an open area. The boulder is on the west side of the tracks. Silver Statue - This is on top of the hill in the northeast with the TV station. Climb past the station to the very top. Catch Alien - The Astro Crate can be found just southeast of the the big gray hill. Conquer District - Go to the hill with the TV station and climb up to the Silver Statue. Use the Chicken Glide to reach the upper floor of the station, then teleport to the top. Run outside and run over the four red buttons quickly to activate the fan to push you up to the podium. Flower Box - At the north end of the district are a bunch of houses that are on the slanted hill. Search behind the ones on the left to find the flower box. Pig Return - One is found on the buildings north of the train station. To get there, climb the red cafe to the roof and use the Chicken Glide to go east. Cross the building using the glides and teleporters until you reach the southeast corner of the roof where the pig is. The second is found just south of the big hill. There's a building with an open drive-thru and a slanted roof. There's also a red pot at the east end of it. Water it and climb up to the pig. Cat Rescue - Go to the mansion in the northwest part of the district; the one southwest from the duck pond. Use the fire axe to get to the backyard, then climb to the roof. Use the Chicken Glide to go south a couple of houses, then you'll reach this. BBQ Fire - This is part of the Free Run course, when you hit an enclosed back yard. Coffee Break - This is in one of the big houses in the northwest area, specifically the one northwest of the duck pond. Climb up the south side of the house and go around the front to find the coffee in one of the windows. Drill Thrill - This is in the same place as the Cat Rescue. Super Builds - Call-In Point (8,000) Right next to the Police Station. Emergency Crash Mat (10,000) In the mansion part of the district (northwest area), go south from the duck pond and behind the house. Grapple up to the roof to find the build. Ferry (15,000) At the jetty behind the Police Station. This one is required for the game. Helipad (20,000) On top of the police station. To get up there, you'll need to make a wall blue. The color swapper is nearby, behind the door you need a fire axe to open. Hillside House (30,000) At the north end of district are several of such houses, and one yet to be built. Wishing Fountain (15,000) At the sound of the district, near the water. Ticket Machine - East of the Police Station, automatically unlocked after Special Assignment #2. Free Run - This starts on the roof of the red cafe northwest of the train station. Keep going north. There are actually some branching paths that take you to other places, but keep going north. The token is at the end just past the tennis court. Time Trial - Right next to the Police Station exercise yard is this trial. It will lead you through Cherry Tree Hills and Auburn. You'll need to build the Stunt Ramp in Auburn to complete it. Disguise Booth - Northwest of the train station